Et je relie toutes mes pensées à toi
by liuanne
Summary: Contre la sienne, la paume de Percy Jackson chasse les ténèbres coincées dans le petit corps de Nico, et elles retournent à la nuit, là où elles appartiennent. [café AU]
1. Chapter 1

_Cette fic est très personnelle, j'ai eu besoin d'extérioriser certains sentiments (en me servant lâchement de personnages que j'adore déjà), et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je me suis inspirée de la chanson « All the Trees of the Field Will Clap Their Hands », de Sufjan Stevens, une chanson magnique et très douce, que je vous recommande fortement ! Et oui, j'ai d'autres fics à continuer (je vais m'y mettre), mais après avoir passé 3 semaines sans pouvoir écrire, je me suis jeté sur mon ordi pour écrire ça en genre, 2 jours. Bonne lecture :) !_

 _Note : c'est un OS, à la base, mais j'ignore pourquoi, ce site ne veut pas me laisser poster de fichiers de plus de 60 Ko et quelques. Donc coup, j'ai dû le séparer en deux parties._

— — —

— — —

Depuis sa table, il peut entendre les éclats de voix — qui traversent aisément la pièce, comme des petits aimants attirés par sa propre personne — du personnel encore à peine réveillé. À cette heure-ci, ceux qui sont debout ne parlent que très peu ; ils se contentent de brèves salutations, et d'un bâillement mal caché — comme un bâillement en entraine un autre, ils se retrouvent rapidement tous à faire ça. Même Nico, situé au moins cinq rangées de tables plus loin, se voit porter sa main à sa bouche, sentant ses muscles s'étirer sous l'effet de la fatigue.

Il jette un regard circulaire à la pièce. Personne à l'horizon, à part un vieil homme tout maigrelet, qu'il aperçoit tous les jours, et un couple de jeunes randonneurs. Nico sait que ce n'est pas normal, d'attendre devant un café pour son ouverture. On fait ça devant une boutique en soldes — et encore —, ou bien pour d'autres raisons, mais dans ce contexte, même lui peut voir qu'il n'est pas très logique. Ce n'est pas comme s'il compte faire quelque chose de mieux à cette heure, il pense, ce n'est pas si mal. Il faut bien des clients le matin, ou les cafés n'ouvriraient pas si tôt, voilà tout. Il fait oeuvre de charité, voilà tout.

On se dirige vers lui ; et Nico reconnaît la démarche. Avant même de lever les yeux, il sait qui vient, et fixe un instant le sol pour garder une expression neutre. Lorsqu'il prend enfin son courage à deux mains, et lève le menton, décidant de diriger son regard droit vers celui qui s'adresse à lui, il n'arrive pas à masquer la gêne qui vient peu à peu teinter ses joues. Il savait que ça allait arriver, mais il n'a pas réussi à faire autrement, ce n'est pas de sa faute, si le jeune homme qui se dresse devant lui le rend complètement incapable du moindre geste. Et Nico se perd dans ses pensées. Il fixe docilement la mâchoire droite, la peau légèrement cuivrée, les lèvres récemment humectées — dont les reflets rosés suffisent à creuser un trou dans sa poitrine —, le nez long, joliment courbé, comme le bec d'une clarinette. Surtout, Nico n'arrive pas à se détacher de ses yeux, encore nébuleux de sommeil, d'un vert d'eau peu commun, et Nico peut presque sentir les vagues d'un océan encore calme se hisser jusqu'à son corps, l'emportant doucement au large. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il remarque la lueur amusée chez son interlocuteur, que Nico sort de sa torpeur.

— Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? répète-t-il, et Nico comprend que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il pose la question.

Nico se met à rougir, sentant la chaleur monter jusqu'à ses joues, son front, puis son visage entier. Une impression désagréable, ça, se dit-il. Il essaye de l'arrêter, mais l'embarras refuse de partir. Ça empêche Nico de parler pendant un petit bout de temps, alors il fait semblant d'hésiter. Il secoue la tête en levant sa main, comme pour dire ah, désolé, je n'y ai pas encore pensé. Le serveur — dont l'étiquette accrochée à son tablier indique « Percy » — lui sourit patiemment, tapotant son petit bloc-notes des doigts.

— Je vais prendre un chocolat viennois, dit Nico lorsqu'il retrouve l'usage de la parole. Oui, un chocolat viennois, avec, uh, avec un cookie, aussi. S'il vous plaît.

— Bien, je reviens, dit Percy en souriant.

Puis il tourne les talons, et la scène s'arrête là. Nico sent son pouls redescendre, et les murs autour de lui redevenir froids et mornes ; ils n'ont pas grand-chose de spécial, ses murs, avec leur couleur beige délavée. Nico soupire une fois, deux fois. Crétin, il pense, espèce d'idiot, espèce d'incapable. Incapable de parler normalement devant lui, c'en est presque drôle. Il doit bien se foutre de toi, là, tu crois pas ? Depuis deux mois, tu viens dans ce fichu café dès six heures, et tu n'arrives toujours pas à commander normalement. C'est lamentable, voilà c'que c'est.

Il entend des rires depuis le comptoir, et se retourne discrètement, comme s'il est hors la loi, essayant de capturer un moment insolite ; Percy qui vient de renverser la chantilly, qui en a même mis sur son nez, et la fille blonde, à côté de lui, qui lui dit quelque chose et éclate de rire.

Quand il revient avec sa commande, Nico murmure un vague merci, et se retrouve à fixer la chantilly, flottant au-dessus du chocolat, comme un petit nuage de mousse, regrettant déjà d'avoir mis les pieds ici. Percy lui dit quelque chose, que Nico n'arrive pas à bien saisir. Il sourit à moitié, pour faire comme si, et Percy finit par repartir. Le chocolat est un peu trop chaud, et les bouts de guimauve sont presque trop fondus, mais Nico boit tout d'un coup sec, et il termine son cookie en quelques secondes. Il laisse un billet de cinq euros et une pièce sur le comptoir, laissant quelques centimes en trop, puis il part. Il entend Percy faire signe, sûrement pour dire au revoir, à demain, peut-être. Nico répond vaguement.

Lorsqu'il se retrouve dehors, dans la circulation fumeuse de Los Angeles, Nico a mal au crâne. Il se sent brusquement fatigué, et décide de retourner jusqu'à son appartement directement, sans passer à la bibliothèque, comme il l'avait prévu. Sur le chemin, il fait quand même un détour au cimetière, et dépose une fleur sur la tombe de sa soeur.

— — —

— — —

Il revient tous les matins. Chaque fois, il laisse un pourboire, et chaque fois, Percy lui dit qu'il ne devrait pas, qu'à ce rythme-là, il pourra se faire offrir des cafés pendant au moins un mois. Nico balaye ses protestations d'un geste de main, dit qu'il n'aime pas trop le café, de toute façon.

Lorsqu'il se sent particulièrement seul, parce qu'il ne connaît pas grand monde ici, il vient pour presque une heure, voire deux, emporte ses cours avec lui pour réviser. Parfois, Percy est une trop grande distraction, et il est obligé de bouger dans un parc voisin. Il remarque que c'est toujours Percy qui le sert, quoi qu'il arrive, et même si la fille blonde — _Annabeth_ , il lit — semble le regarder avec gentillesse, il est reconnaissant pour ça. Dans un sens, Nico sent qu'il se passe quelque chose. Il est à la fois très proche et très éloigné de Percy, parce qu'il est là tous les matins, à attendre pour lui, et en même temps, il ne sait rien de lui.

Les rares fois où il initie la conversation — « quel sale temps », « eh ben, c'est vraiment bien à cette heure-ci, l'idéal pour bosser un peu », ce genre de connerie — semblent rendre Percy très heureux, si bien qu'à chaque fois, il s'assit pratiquement à sa table, et continue à parler pendant un bout de temps.

Nico ne sait pas quand est-ce qu'il arrive à répondre de façon à peu près naturelle, mais au bout d'un moment, les mots trouvent plus facilement leur chemin dans son esprit embrumé.

Il le croise à une fête étudiante, organisée par un certain Jason Grace. Nico s'y rend, juste parce que Rachel a insisté encore et encore, et qu'il n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire. Les classes et les niveaux sont mélangés, il remarque, et il est probablement l'un des plus jeunes, encore en dernière année de licence. Rachel le retrouve devant chez lui, et le traîne jusqu'à la plage de Santa Monica, où Nico peut voir un immense feu de camp. Elle dit qu'elle va le présenter, qu'elle connaît plein de monde qui l'adorerait. Nico hausse les épaules, et la suit sans trop faire attention. Il y a plusieurs garçons, et plusieurs filles, tous semblent déjà avoir bu. Nico n'est pas tout à fait majeur, il vient d'avoir vingt ans, mais personne ne va le contrôler ici, il se dit.

— Oh, hey, hey ! il entend dans son dos.

Il se retourne, intrigué, et se retrouve face à la fille blonde, Annabeth, qu'il met au moins une minute à reconnaître, à cause du ciel trop sombre.

— Ah, il fait, hey.

— J'ignorais que tu étais un pote de Jason, dit-elle avec excitation. T'es dans la même promo que lui ?

— Je- nan, j'suis juste là à cause de Rachel, il dit. Je suis encore en licence. En littérature, précise-t-il.

Annabeth semble ravie. Elle il pose des questions sur ses études, sur ce qu'il fait en général, et ce qu'il veut faire. Nico est gêné, il dit qu'il sait pas. Il dit qu'il n'y a pas trop réfléchi encore, qu'il va terminer ses études et qu'il verra après.

— T'es comme Percy, alors, dit Annabeth avec un sourire en coin. Il est en histoire, ajoute-t-elle. Et complètement paumé. Mais je sais qu'il peut s'en sortir.

Et Nico pose la question, parce qu'elle le démange depuis tout à l'heure, et que c'est le bon moment, et qu'il _doit_ savoir.

— Euh… Percy, c'est ton copain ?

Elle rit, et au même moment, une flamme crépite un peu plus fort que les autres, envoyant une brassée d'étincelles près du visage de Nico.

— Nan, c'est mon meilleur ami. Y'a rien entre nous.

— Je vois.

Annabeth sort un paquet de clopes, et en propose une à Nico. Ce sont des _Lucky Strike_ , et Nico les trouve plutôt faciles à fumer, elles ont un gout pas trop agressif. Il regard d'un oeil absent la fumée sortir de sa bouche, et former une bulle compacte, avant de se disperser dans les airs.

— Tu t'appèles comment, déjà ? demande Annabeth.

— Nico. Nico Di Angelo.

Elle tapote sa cigarette du bout de son index, faisant tomber une petite braise dans le sable.

— C'est un joli nom, elle dit.

— Merci.

— Dommage que Percy soit pas là.

— Ouais, dommage.

— Il sera là la prochaine fois, tu sais. On remettra ça. Je crois qu'il sera déçu quand il saura qu'il t'a loupé. Il t'aime bien, tu sais ?

— Oh. Ah bon.

— Il dit que t'es son client porte bonheur. C'est pas adorable, ça ?

Nico porte la cigarette à sa bouche, imaginant la scène : Percy tout content de le voir tous les jours, disant à Annabeth qu'il doit être le seul à le servir. La scène s'efface, et Nico se dit que c'est complètement con. Annabeth dit ça pour être gentille, parce qu'elle sait que Nico est complètement obnubilé par Percy, c'est écrit sur son visage, qu'il vient juste pour le voir, lui. C'est juste une fille polie.

— Euh, si, il répond. C'est adorable.

Elle semble étudier son visage, le nez légèrement froncé, et Nico se dit qu'elle a deviné qu'il ne la croit pas. Peut-être qu'elle est intelligente comme ça. Son regard gris semble transpercer chaque mur que Nico a dressé, se faufilant dans ses pensées les plus secrètes — la sensation est désagréable, et laisse un gout amer dans la bouche de Nico.

— Tu sais quoi, elle reprend, je vais lui envoyer un texto. Il va peut-être venir, si je lui dis que t'es là.

Nico la regarde sans comprendre, et secoue la tête en signe de protestation.

— C'est idiot, il fait, t'es sa meilleure amie, et il est pas venu, alors c'est pas parce que _je_ suis là qu'il— enfin, je ne veux pas le déranger, termine-t-il en baissant le ton.

— Tu ne vas pas le déranger, répond-elle. J'ai souvent l'occasion de voir Percy, donc c'est différent. En dehors des heures à bosser, elle rajoute d'un ton évident.

Nico hausse les épaules. Il regarde Annabeth écrire son message, et l'envoyer. Après ça, Nico ne fait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il se passe ; on lui sert un verre de vodka qu'il boit, il fume deux autres cigarettes qu'Annabeth lui refile, et il fait un jeu d'alcool avec trois autres personnes : le fameux Jason Grace, un petit à la peau brune et aux cheveux en bataille comme des flammes, dont le prénom commence par un « L », et une fille qu'il trouve très jolie, accrochée au bras de Jason. La fille a un regard presque aussi perçant que celui d'Annabeth, et ses traits sont emplis d'une grâce qui lui est difficile d'ignorer. Pas parce qu'il est attiré par elle, mais parce qu'elle semble tout droit sortie d'une autre planète. Sa présence semble écraser Nico, et il se sent tout petit, tout chétif dans ce groupe solide, bruyant, et déjà soudé. C'est trop pour lui, il pense. Mais avant d'avoir le temps de s'enfoncer plus longtemps dans ses pensées, il se retrouve à boire encore, et oublie ce à quoi il pensait.

Lorsque Nico tend sa main vers son jean, sortant son portable de sa poche pour lire l'heure (trois heures et quelques du matin), il hésite à rentrer, se demandant comment tout le monde peut avoir autant d'énergie encore. Il est torse nus, à cause d'un jeu, sûrement, mais il n'a pas froid — Santa Monica livre ses dernières forces, réchauffant l'air une dernière fois avant de s'éteindre complètement. Ou, peut-être, il a trop bu, c'est à considérer, aussi.

Il essaye de se lever, et trébuche, évitant le petit tas de clope qui repose sur le sol. Sa tête lui fait un peu mal, mais c'est encore largement supportable, oui, tu peux tenir plus que ça, il se dit. Mais il sent son corps retomber vers le sable, les minis-dunes qui, une dizaines d'heures plus tôt, étaient si brûlantes qu'on ne pouvait pas mettre un pied dessus sans se faire mal. Avant de toucher le sol, une main rattrape son avant-bras, et Nico hausse un sourcil perdu, puis se retourne pour faire face à Percy.

— Ben alors, il dit, tu tiens déjà plus debout ?

Nico est tellement surpris qu'il éclate de rire, sentant sa gorge brûler à chaque inspiration qu'il fait. Il se redresse, tente de ne pas vaciller, et reporte son attention sur Percy. C'est _Percy_ , il se dit, il est venu, même ça cette heure-ci. Puis : qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? J'suis sûr qu'il est venu pour autre chose, pourquoi il viendrait pour _toi_ , gros malin, parce que tu lui refiles des pourboires ? T'es vraiment un gros tas d'conneries.

— Oh— hey, Percy, il bredouille.

— Annabeth m'a dit que tu étais là. C'est dingue, quand même ! Rachel est une super pote— enfin, c'est pas si bizarre que ça, en fait, le café est juste à côté de l'université. Mais j'suis content, dit Percy.

Il libère le bras de Nico lorsqu'il voit qu'il peut avancer tout seul. Nico prend soudainement conscience de son apparence — ses cheveux emmêlés, sûrement emplis de sable, de son torse nu et de ses bras maigres. Il baisse les yeux, retenant un soupir dégouté. Pourquoi doit-il se retrouver aussi démunis devant Pery, hein ? Il voulait pas ça, à la base. Il pensait pas qu'Annabeth serait là. Et même s'il est heureux — bien plus qu'il ne devrait l'être — de voir Percy ici, il se retrouve soudainement idiot, et horriblement ridicule.

— Je… commence-t-il, la gorge sèche.

Remarquant sa difficulté à répondre, Percy prend la relève avec un naturel qui surprend presque Nico.

— Oh, dit-il, d'ailleurs, on s'est pas vraiment présenté, hein ? J'veux dire, ça fait des mois qu'on te voit tous les matins, et tu sais que je m'appelle Percy, vu que… C'est écrit sur mon torse (il prononce le mot en lançant un regard en biais à Nico, qui rougit brutalement), mais autant faire ça officiellement.

Percy tend sa main en avant.

— J'suis Percy Jackson, ravie de faire ta connaissance.

Nico lève timidement ses doigts, chassant sèchement les fourmillements qui peuplent sa main. Lorsque sa peau effleure celle de Percy, il retient sa respiration, et son oreille perçoit le bruit d'une vague plus haute que les autres, qui s'écrase à quelques mètres d'eux.

— Nico Di Angelo. Enchanté.

Contre la sienne, la paume de Percy Jackson chasse les ténèbres coincées dans le petit corps de Nico, et elles retournent à la nuit, là où elles appartiennent.

— — —

— — —

Le jour suivant n'est pas vraiment agréable, et Nico doit même renoncer à aller jusqu'au café dès le petit matin, à cause de sa gueule de bois. Il reste dans son lit, enroulant les draps autour de lui jusqu'à assombrir tout l'univers, et compte les battements de son coeur. Il en est à mille-huit-cent-neuf lorsqu'il se décide enfin à bouger, rassuré. Son coeur fonctionne normalement, c'est un bon début.

Il se dirige machinalement vers le café, avec un peu moins d'hésitation que les jours précédents. Les musiciens de rue sont nombreux ce jour-là, et Nico se sent presque accueilli par leur musique, il accélère même la cadence sous l'effet d'une légère dose d'adrénaline que son corps lui envoie.

Le café, en début d'après-midi, est bondé. Des vagues et des vagues d'étudiants s'étalent partout, affalés sur leurs chaises, comme ramollis par le soleil. Nico se faufile parmi les tables, cherchant un endroit libre, et finit par en trouver un, à l'ombre d'un grand parasol blanc. Il s'assoie, sort un bouquin et commence à attendre Percy.

— Bonjour, lui dit-on. Vous avez fait votre choix ?

Nico relève les yeux avec une pointe de déception — il sait que cette voix n'est pas celle de Percy, bien sûr, il pouvait même le dire rien qu'à sa démarche, que c'était pas lui. Il se gratte la tête, cherchant des yeux un visage familier.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? répète le type.

Il doit être plus âgé que Nico, ou même que Percy ou Annabeth. Ses cheveux bouclés forment une étrange couronne autour de sa tête, encadrant irrégulièrement son visage bronzé. Nico remarque qu'il a des grandes oreilles, dont le bout s'échappe de sa touffe de cheveux.

— Je- hum, dit Nico en s'éclaircissant la gorge, je me demandais si… Si Percy était là.

Nico n'y a pas pensé avant de venir, et il aurait dû ; peut-être que Percy a pris une journée de congé, après la soirée d'hier. Peut-être qu'il est en ce moment même toujours allongé dans son lit, à compter ses battements de coeur, comme lui un peu plus tôt.

Le visage du type — Grover, apparemment — se métamorphose subitement. Son expression auparavant dubitative s'éclaire, et un sourire empli d'assurance vient se former sur ses lèvres.

— Oh, il dit, tu es— je vois. Attend une seconde, je vais le chercher !

Nico n'a pas le temps de répondre, qu'il a déjà tourné les talons. Il reste seul, les sourcils froncés, un peu perplexe face à la réaction de Grover.

Percy ne tarde pas à jaillir. Il surgit de derrière Nico, posant une main sur son épaule avec une rapidité qui fait sursauter Nico. Percy, avec son sourire trop éclatant, et son jean troué, et ses vieilles tennis, est là, avec deux tasses.

— Nico ! il s'exclame. Ça fait plaisir de te voir !

Il pose la plus grande tasse devant Nico — il reconnaît son habituel chocolat viennois —, et vient s'assoir face à lui, prenant sa petite tasse, sûrement remplie de café. Nico reste silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour se détacher du brouhaha qui les entoure.

— Ça me fait aussi plaisir, dit Nico. De venir ici, je veux dire.

Il ne sait pas si sa voix porte assez pour couvrir le bruit ambiant, mais Percy semble avoir compris. Il hoche la tête, et tend la main vers la tasse de Nico avec une expression enthousiaste.

— Pour toi, il annonce.

Nico baisse lentement son regard vers le chocolat chaud. Il y a encore plus de chantilly que d'habitude, si bien qu'elle déborde presque, s'étale doucement sur les bords arrondis de la tasse. Comme il ne répond rien, Percy prend un air un peu gêné.

— Euh, peut-être qu'il fait un peu chaud pour ça ? demande-t-il. Tu en prends tous les matins, mais à cette heure-ci, peut-être que—

— Non, non ! C'est bon, ça me va. C'est parfait, ajoute Nico.

— Si tu le dis…

— Oui ! continue Nico. C'est très bien, vraiment.

Il prend la tasse, et la porte à ses lèvres. Le chocolat a un gout encore meilleur que d'habitude, se dit-il — ou peut-être est-ce juste une illusion, parce que Percy a pensé à lui —, et il le termine rapidement. Il essaye de se souvenir de la conversation qu'il a eu avec lui, la nuit précédente. Nico n'a pas assez bu pour vraiment oublier des passages entiers, mais certaines choses sont encore floues. Pourtant, il a envie de se souvenir, il a envie d'encrer chaque mot, chaque phrase de Percy dans son esprit, pour pouvoir se les répéter encore.

Des choses reviennent, lentement. Percy a beaucoup parlé de sa mère, il pense. Elle doit vivre à New York, toute seule, et elle lui manque beaucoup — Nico se souvient de quelque chose comme ça. Il avait particulièrement prêté attention, parce que l'image d'un Percy aussi plein d'amour envers sa mère était attendrissante. Nico aurait bien aimé être comme lui. Sa mère est morte, alors. Il ne peut pas vraiment se mettre à sa place. Les seuls souvenirs qu'il conserve d'elle sont très brefs : son odeur de cannelle, la boîte à bijoux qu'elle adorait tant, une chanson qu'ils écoutaient souvent à la radio. Ce genre de choses. Il a grandi avec sa grande soeur, Bianca, mais Bianca est morte, il y a quelques années. Et Nico est resté seul, sans histoire particulière. Il écoute les autres parler de leur famille, et il sourit, mais se fait tout petit ; il n'a pas envie qu'on lui pose des questions.

Il est presque sûr de ne pas avoir parlé de ça à Percy, et cela le rassure.

— Tu ne travailles pas ? demande Nico, lorsqu'il remarque que Percy est toujours face à lui.

— Nahh, j'ai pris ma journée. Trop fatigué.

Nico prend un air contrarié.

— Mais tu es quand même venu ?

— Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, dit Percy en haussant les épaules. Annabeth bosse. Grover bosse. J'suis le seul loser trop fainéant pour ça, mais… J'avais pas envie de rester tout seul. Et puis, comme je me suis douté que tu allais venir, je me suis dit que j'pouais me poser un peu avec toi.

Nico a du mal à saisir les motivations de Percy, mais il acquiesce avec lenteur. Il se dit que c'est un chouette lieu, si ses employés choisissent de revenir lors de leurs congés. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Nico dirige presque automatiquement son regard vers les différentes choses qui l'entourent — c'est aussi un moyen de ne pas trop fixer Percy, ce qui serait une mauvaise chose s'il se faisait prendre. Il remarque la vitrine toute proche, qui lui donne son propre reflet à peu près correctement. Nico se regarde un moment, discrètement, et sent son estomac se nouer. Il peste contre la chaleur pesante, qui donne une forme grotesque à ses cheveux ; et contre son corps tout maigre, trop léger et trop fragile, comme s'il risquait de se casser en deux au moindre choc. Et, Nico se dit, ça pourrait bien arriver — peut-être qu'après la mort de Bianca, il s'est un peu effacé du monde, et peut-être que c'est pour ça que son reflet lui paraît si pâle. Sa peau est si fine qu'il se trouve des airs de fantômes. Il se rappelle la jolie peau bronzée de Bianca, et son visage à lui, tout souriant et sûr de lui.

C'est le visage qu'il aurait aimé porter maintenant, au milieu de la foule. Pas cet air de cadavre, en tout cas. Et ça lui retombe dessus, comme ça, Nico sent ses pensées s'assombrir. Au bout de quelques secondes, une main s'agite nerveusement devant son visage, et il cligne des yeux.

— Nico, mec, Nico, dit Percy, ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

— Je- je vais bien, répond-il. Désolé, je pensais à quelque chose. C'est pas important.

Nico est embarrassé, jusqu'à en baisser les yeux. Faites que Percy ne me prenne pas pour un taré, il pense, faites qu'il veuille toujours passer du temps avec moi, même si je suis complètement à l'ouest. Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence. À force de traîner avec lui, Percy finira bien par se rendre compte qu'il n'a rien d'intéressant, peut-être même qu'il cherchera à l'éviter.

— Ça a l'air important, vu la tête que t'as, marmonne Percy, mais si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, c'est ok.

Il hoche la tête, reconnaissant.

— Merci pour le chocolat, dit Nico pour changer de sujet. Je vais te régler ça de suite—

— Nope, pas de ça, proteste Percy. Offert par la maison. Vraiment, Nico, c'pas la peine.

Il est affalé sur sa chaise, les bras fermement croisés sur son torse, et Nico peut dire que ça ne sert à rien d'insister. Il le remercie encore, marmonnant qu'il ne veut pas déranger, et Percy lui dit que c'est bon. Il le regarde tranquillement boire son propre café, prenant quelques petites gorgées de temps à autre. Des détails qu'il n'a pas réussi à capturer la vieille se montrent, plus évidants au grand jour. La façon dont il avance légèrement son épaule droite, comme pour l'étirer. La façon dont il bouge ses pieds sans arrêt, dont il contracte sa mâchoire dès que son regard se perd quelque part. Alors qu'ils parlent, Percy garde toujours ses mains occupées ; il joue avec sa petite tasse vide, ébouriffe ses cheveux, laisse trainer ses doigts sur la surface lisse de la table. Il doit être hyperactif, se dit Nico. Mais ça ne le dérange pas. Là où Nico est particulièrement calme, au point qu'il a l'impression d'avoir du vide à l'intérieur de son corps, Percy semble excité de tout ce qui l'entoure, et sensible à chaque touche de couleur, chaque matière différente.

Il aborde une expression je-m'en-foutiste, un sourire en coin et a une apparence presque négligée, maintenant qu'il ne travaille pas. Pourtant, il semble réellement intéressé par tout ce que Nico dit — même les choses les plus banales. C'est surprenant, peut-être agréable, aussi. Nico n'est pas habitué à ça. Il était proche de sa soeur, et à l'époque, il ne trouvait pas l'intérêt à avoir quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Depuis des années, il se retrouve seul, et il ne sait pas comment faire pour changer ça. Il reste un minimum sociable, mais ne s'attache pas. Rachel, sa voisine de palier, est presque la seule à être restée aussi longtemps près de lui, mais Rachel semble vivre dans un autre monde que le sien : elle a plein d'ambitions et de projets, et Nico se sent loin de tout ça, à des kilomètres. Il n'est juste pas doué avec les gens.

Percy arrive à le glisser hors de lui, à lui montrer une facette de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Les jours qui suivent sont rythmés par sa présence. Plus qu'une attirance physique, Nico se retrouve complètement captivé par le jeune homme. Il cherche une signification aux légers tressaillements de ses lèvres lorsqu'il le regarde, ou aus plissures de ses yeux quand il semble penser à autre chose.

Et la façon dont il se faufile dans sa vie, dans chacun de ses recoins, est tellement naturelle que ça en devient amusant. Nico passe des heures à fixer sa peau bronzée, lorsqu'ils parlent en se promenant, le long de la plage. Régulièrement, Nico passe le chercher en scooter, et ils filent jusqu'à l'observatoire, là où le ciel étoilé semble être la porte à côté. Au reflet des astres, le visage de Percy est encore plus attirant que d'habitude. Très vite, les jours se transforment en semaines, qui se transforment en mois.

L'été passe, glisse du bout des doigts de Nico, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Et cet été-là est tellement rempli d'images d'eux — pas seulement lui et Percy ; d'Annabeth, de Rachel, de Jason, Piper, Léo, Frank, Hazel, Grover, Reyna. Il apprend progressivement à mettre des noms sur ces visages-là, et il se retrouve scotché à eux en permanence. Au départ, il a l'impression d'être une sorte d'imposteur, mais les autres sont tellement déterminés à lui faire sentir qu'il a sa place au sein du groupe qu'il finit par s'y sentir presque comme chez lui. Au fil des jours, Nico sort de son état de torpeur ; il a l'impression d'être un peu plus _actif_ , de faire quelque chose d'autre que de rester spectateur d'une vie qui ne ressemble même pas à la sienne.

Il y a des jours où toute cette bouffée de confiance retombe soudainement, où il reste chez lui avec un coeur gonflé, les yeux humides et les mains tremblantes ; tu n'as pas ta place ici, tu n'as pas de place nulle part, pourquoi ne pas rester silencieux à regarder les autres vivre comme tu l'as toujours fait jusqu'ici. Il y a des jours où Nico est complètement perdu, même dans sa propre chambre. Il regarde chaque objet d'un oeil morose, les fixe comme s'il ne les avait vu avant. Un bouquin que sa soeur n'a jamais terminé, sa lampe de chevet, un stylo qui ne marche plus depuis des semaines mais qu'il oublie toujours de jeter, un bloc de post-it. Il pourrait tout aussi bien être n'importe où ailleurs, l'atmosphère lui semblerait toujours aussi pesante. Ce genre de jours.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy possède un appartement pas loin de Santa Monica — au tout dernier étage d'un immeuble miteux, dont les pièces sont horriblement mal isolées et tout le temps poussiéreuses, malgré les efforts qu'il fait pour nettoyer. Son bureau est toujours en bordel, il y des feuilles de cours qui traînent par terre, et son lit n'est jamais fait. Mais la cuisine est toujours parfaitement ordonnée. Nico n'a pas souvent l'occasion de traîner ici, parce que Percy trouve l'endroit tellement petit qu'il déteste ramener des gens. Mais parfois, il faut bien passer ; pour récupérer une bouteille d'alcool, pour aller réveiller Percy le matin quand il est en retard pour leur jogging du week-end.

Nico dit que rester à l'étroit ne le dérange pas. Son appartement à lui est bien trop grand à son gout, trop rangé, lisse. On peut dire ce qu'on veut de la chambre de Percy, mais au moins, elle a du caractère. Nico aime bien s'allonger sur son lit, avec l'impression d'être encore plus proche de Percy, d'épouser les courbes chaudes du matelas. À certains moments, Percy se lève et va mettre un CD de Radiohead, puis il revient, et ils sont tous les deux allongés là, sans rien dire. Ils écoutent _Paranoid Android_ , puis Percy fait une remarque idiote, et ils se mettent tous les deux à rire.

— On devrait faire une soirée chez Nico, dit un jour Rachel au groupe, alors qu'ils traînent au café. Son appart' est énorme, comparé au mien.

— C'est compliqué d'avoir un appart plus petit que le tien, réplique Léo d'un ton moqueur, tu as littéralement _deux_ pièces.

— Dit celui qui vit en colloque, et qui a ses toilettes dans sa chambre !

— J'peux pas te contredire là-dessus. N'empêche que j'ai une cuisine commune, et une salle à manger. Trois pièces, donc.

Nico les regarde, amusé. À côté de lui, Annabeth sort son paquet de _Lucky Strike_ et prend une cigarette.

— 'Faudrait peut-être demander à Nico, avant de s'inviter, elle fait.

Il hausse les épaules, et lève son regard vers les autres, qui attendent tous sa réponse. Ça ne le dérange pas, vraiment. Rachel est déjà venue chez lui, Percy aussi. Mais Rachel est une voisine, et Percy est- Percy est _différent_. Et de toute façon, son appart n'a aucune personnalité, il ressemble plus à rien, depuis qu'il a rangé les affaires de Bianca.

— C'est bon, dit Nico, ça me dérange pas. J'pensais déjà inviter tout le monde, de toute façon.

Ce n'est pas exactement vrai, mais un petit mensonge comme ça ne blesse personne, si ?

Ils décident d'une date, et Nico envoie un message à Percy pour le prévenir. Tout lui semble tellement facile. Il se demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu attendre que quelqu'un comme lui rentre dans sa vie avant de faire ce genre de chose. Tu es resté dans ta bulle si longtemps, il pense, tout ce que tu avais à faire, c'était tendre le bras pour l'éclater, et tu l'as pas fait. Parce que parfois, même tendre le bras, c'est compliqué à faire tout seul. Parfois, on a besoin d'une bonne raison pour le faire, parce que vivre dans sa bulle, ça ne paraît pas si inconfortable que ça.

— — —

— — —

Ils sont tous assit en tailleurs dans la salle à manger. Nico a ouvert la porte-fenêtre, donnant accès au petit balcon, où Annabeth et Piper se sont assises pour fumer. Des bouteilles sont entassées sur la table de la cuisine. Comme souvent, c'est Percy qui a tenu à s'occuper de la musique. Il est arrivé un peu avant tout le monde, apportant des CD de CAKE, David Bowie et The Doors. Presque tout le monde a pu venir, et Nico trouve ça bizarre, d'avoir autant de monde chez lui. Il a de la place, c'est au moins ça : sa famille a toujours été relativement riche, et lorsque lui et Bianca ont bougé aux USA, après la mort de leur mère, ils avaient largement de quoi se payer un logement pareil. Puis, c'est Nico qui est resté avec l'argent. Il n'est pas du genre à étaler sa richesse — au contraire, Nico estime être quelqu'un de plutôt simple, il n'a pas besoin de la vie sophistiquée que son père recherchait.

Il se retrouve assit derrière le canapé, à côté de Percy. Ils ont chacun un gobelet en plastique, ceux qu'on trouve partout, grands et colorés.

— Attend, c'est vraiment la première fois que tu organises une soirée dans ton appart ? demande Percy. Il est géant, pourtant. J'sais pas comment tu fais pour vivre tout seul là-dedans. Ça me foutrait le cafard, à moi.

— Ça va, fait Nico. Ça semble un peu vide quand y'a plus personne, mais je suis habitué. Et puis, même si j'aime pas trop le logement lui-même, j'ai pas envie de m'en débarrasser.

— Attends, tu veux dire que ce truc est à toi ? Genre, c'est pas loué ?

Nico hausse les épaules, comme pour dire que ça n'a rien de surprenant. Percy a raison, pourtant, la plupart des gens de son âge vivent dans deux, trois minuscules pièces, et il est là avec toute cette place.

— Ouais, c'est pas loué, il répond. Ma soeur l'a acheté quand on est venu ici.

— Oh, fait Percy, tu as une soeur ?

Nico saisit une pointe de déception dans son ton qu'il ne comprend pas ; puis il se rend compte que Percy lui parle tout le temps de sa famille — surtout de sa mère —, et que lui, il ne lui a rien dit du tout. C'est compréhensible, de toute façon. Nico n'a pas envie de plomber l'ambiance avec ces histoires déprimantes. Mais on lui a posé la question, alors il cherche quelque chose à répondre.

— Vous vivez plus ensemble ? relance Percy, sans attendre sa réponse.

— On- non, dit Nico. Elle est morte. Ça fait un peu plus de trois ans. Du coup, j'ai récupéré ça.

Il agite ses mains vers le plafond, comme pour démontrer ses paroles. Dans la pièce, des rires fusent de partout, parce que les autres font un jeu. Percy est silencieux un moment, et Nico sent son coeur se serrer lorsqu'il croise son regard gonflé de tristesse, une mer lisse et obscure, porteuse de mélancolie. Ça lui donne des frissons, et il se détourne pour boire une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool. Tu n'aurais pas dû lui en parler, il se dit, tu as juste foutu en l'air la soirée. Il garde les yeux collés au sol pour éviter de rencontrer ceux de Percy encore.

— Je suis désolé, dit Percy d'une voix basse, si bien que Nico manque de la louper sous les accords de _Kooks_.

Et, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il fait, Nico se met à parler, précipitamment, avec une voix tremblotante.

— Un accident à la con, il dit, en voiture. Elle conduisait, et elle était en tord, apparemment. Il y a pas eu de blessés de l'autre côté, à c'que j'ai compris. Je m'en foutais, de toute façon, parce que c'était _ma soeur_ , et qu'elle était plus importante que tout le reste, tu vois ?

Percy hoche la tête, et son geste pousse Nico à continuer. Tant pis pour la fête, il pense.

— On était parti depuis quelques années, déjà. Dès que Bianca a eu l'âge, en fait. J'avais pas de famille, à part elle. Mon père s'est barré quand on était petit, parce qu'il voulait faire partie des grands, un truc comme ça, pas rester avec une bande de losers comme nous. Et ma mère, elle est morte après ça, mais j'étais encore jeune, j'me souviens plus trop. C'est Bianca qui a pris les choses en main. On a logé chez une amie à ma mère pendant quelque temps, mais on était de trop. On s'est barrés. C'était bien ici, je trouvais. On avait assez d'argent pour être tranquilles le temps de nos études et même après, c'était bien.

Quelqu'un augmente la musique, et Nico doit parler un peu plus fort pour couvrir le bruit. Sa voix craque, sa poitrine se contracte, il déteste ça.

— C'est trop grand, ici, je sais. Y'a une chambre qui sert pas, plus la chambre d'amis. J'ai enfermé ses affaires dans un placard, et je n'ose pas les bouger. Et puis, j'ai pas envie de laisser d'autres gens dormir dans sa chambre. Elle est vide, mais j'ai pas envie de la remplir. Je sais que ça paraît con, comme ça. Doit y'avoir un truc qui cloche, chez moi, ça fait des années, mais je veux pas bouger d'ici.

Il prend conscience des larmes qui mouillent ses joues à ce moment-là, et pose son gobelet pour s'essuyer les yeux de ses deux mains libres. La musique lui fait mal à la tête, et l'air semble chargé de plomb. Au moins, les autres ne peuvent pas voir son visage. Percy peut le voir, mais Percy, aux yeux de Nico, est un héros, doté d'une âme en or, et il a le droit d'en voir plus que les autres. Il ne reste pas sans rien faire, pas exactement : il passe son bras autour des épaules de Nico, comme pour essayer d'apporter un peu de chaleur à sa peau glacée. Il dit qu'il est désolé. Les mots effleurent tendrement le corps de Nico, et même s'ils n'effacent pas la dure réalité, Nico est rassuré par une présence aussi lumineuse. Il sent le visage de Percy trouver une place au creux de son coup — ses cheveux en bataille effleurent son menton —, et ferme les yeux.

Quand Nico s'endort, il a l'impression que le poids qui traîne derrière lui s'est un peu allégé.

— — —

— — —

— Tu devrais pas fumer ces conneries. Ça détruit ta santé, tu sais ?

Nico se retourne avec une expression boudeuse. Il retire la cigarette qui pendait à ses lèvres, et exhale la fumée avec lenteur dans la direction opposée au visage de Percy.

— J'sais, il répond. Je fume pas, d'habitude. Juste quand je traîne un peu.

— Ouais, dit Percy, c'est bien. Annabeth fume trop, suis pas son exemple.

— Faut la comprendre, sourit Nico, elle est pas comme nous, ces études, c'est du sérieux. Elle joue dans la cour des grands.

Percy rit, avec une légèreté qui soulève le coeur de Nico. Il passe ses mains dans sa nuque, le regard levé vers le ciel encore clair. À côté d'eux, des gosses courent avec des glaces, et se faufilent discrètement entre les passants.

— Ouais, je suppose que c'est le cas. Peut-être que bientôt, on pourra en tirer profit !

Nico acquiesce joyeusement.

— Alors l'empêche pas de fumer, elle doit en avoir besoin…

— Peut-être. Mais ça me déçoit d'elle.

— Je vous entends, vous savez, intervient Annabeth.

Percy lui sourit affectueusement, et elle lève ses yeux gris au ciel.

— On dit ça parce qu'on t'aime bien, Annabeth, dit Nico.

— Parce qu'on t'adore, renchérit Percy.

— T'es notre idole à nous.

— Notre reine !

— Ouais.

— Vous me fatiguez, elle dit, mais ils savent tous les deux qu'elle ne le pense pas. Vous êtes insupportables quand vous vous y mettez tous les deux. Depuis quand est-ce que vous êtes comme ça ? Attend- Percy a toujours été comme ça, mais pas Nico.

Elle se retourne vers lui, l'index levé et soigneusement pointé vers son nez.

— Ne suis pas cet idiot, Nico, dit-elle.

Nico sent ses joues chauffer un peu, mais se contente de hocher la tête, puis de lancer un regard amusé à Percy quand Annabeth ne regarde plus. Percy fait un tas de gestes pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose qu'il veut faire, et Nico comprend aisément. Ils s'avancent tous deux, chacun d'un côté d'Annabeth, et se rapprochent soudainement pour venir placer un baiser sur ses deux joues, en même temps. Annabeth grogne, et leur jette un regard noir, mais ils s'éloignent tous le deux en riant, et elle finit par abandonner.

— Génial, elle marmonne, maintenant vous avez tous les deux un humour de merde.

Nico n'arrive pas à croire que c'est une mauvaise chose.

L'été et ses vacances prennent fin. Bientôt, ils ne pourront plus se voir autant : Percy doit bosser pour avoir son année, et travaille au café lorsqu'il ne révise pas. Et même si Nico s'y rend régulièrement — il doit être le client N°1, pense-t-il, pas peu fier —, ils n'ont pas l'occasion de vraiment parler, parce que Percy doit continuer à travailler. Nico a ses propres cours, mais il a toujours réussi à passer ses classes avec aisance, alors il ne s'en fait pas trop.

Il passe les derniers jours d'août à regarder Percy d'un oeil discret, à étudier les formes courbées de ses pommettes, et les grains de beauté qui parcourent ses bras. Sa gorge se noue lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il est vraiment tombé amoureux.

— — —

— — —

L'hiver revient avec tout ce qui va avec : les maladies, les réveils difficiles, les nuits à se demander si on ne ferait pas mieux de tout arrêter et de s'enfuir quelque part pour tout recommencer. Nico fait comme d'habitude, il se renferme sur lui-même quand ça ne va pas, et ne se confie à Percy que quand c'est _lui_ qui vient le chercher. Il fait comme si de rien n'était.

Quant à Percy, il ne fait pas tellement mieux. Dès que Nico le voit, il remarque son regard vitreux, ses traits fatigués et ses faux sourires. Il semble perdre une partie de sa présence — à force de trop en faire, il s'éparpille un peu partout : au café, dans les salles de classe, dans l'appartement trop grand de Nico. Annabeth dit qu'il n'arrive à rien avec ses cours, que si ça continue comme ça, il n'aura pas son année.

— C'est son prof préféré, elle dit, Chiron, il vient de quitter l'établissement. Je crois que c'est lui qui a donné envie à Percy de se lancer là-dedans. Percy n'est pas naturellement doué à ça — aux études, je veux dire. Alors ce genre de détail peut faire la différence.

Nico fait de son mieux pour l'aider, il passe de longues sessions chez lui, à lui faire répéter des dates et des lieux dont il oublie les significations au fur et à mesure.

— Peut-être que je devrais arrêter, soupire Percy, après s'être trompé pour la quatrième fois. Je devrais rentrer voir un peu ma mère. J'aime pas la laisser toute seule, comme ça…

— Percy, tu sais bien qu'elle voudrait que tu continues-

— Ça change quoi, de toute façon ? Je l'aurais pas, mon année. Autant rentrer maintenant.

Le ton de Percy est sec, et Nico contracte sa mâchoire avec une expression amère. Percy est supposé se battre plus que ça, se dit-il, il est supposé faire preuve de plus de volonté que _lui_. Si Percy ne peut pas faire ça, alors comment est-ce que Nico le pourrait ? C'est insensé, il pense, et il faut qu'il reste. Les pensées égoïstes affluent dans sa tête, un vrai bordel, et Nico finit par craquer.

— Tu ne vas pas vraiment partir, hein ? il demande.

— Je sais pas. Je me suis renseigné, l'autre jour. J'ai largement de quoi rentrer quelques mois. Je sais pas ce que je vais faire, mais-

— Et tes études ? Et ton job ?

Percy prend un air agacé.

— Ça sert à rien de continuer l'université, dit-il. Je suis nul à ça. Je ferais mieux de me trouver un job — un vrai boulot, pas un truc d'étudiant.

Ils sont sur le balcon de Nico, et l'air est tellement froid qu'il lui brûle la peau. Ils pourraient rester à l'intérieur, mais Nico à l'impression qu'il va exploser s'il rentre maintenant. Sans y penser plus que ça, il balance son bras en avant, et attrape Percy par la manche de son imper.

— Et- et nous, alors ? il fait.

— Vous irez bien sans moi. C'est pas comme si on se reverra plus jamais, Nico.

— Et _moi_ ? il redemande.

Percy le regarde, surprit. Il avance son index jusqu'au front de Nico, et lui donne une légère tape, comme s'il vient de dire quelque chose de particulièrement absurde.

— Toi, tu vas bien aller, répond-il avec douceur. Tu as un paquet d'amis qui t'adorent. Tu te débrouilles bien en cours. Je suis sûr que ça va aller, tu es assez fort pour ça.

— C'est pas mes amis, marmonne Nico, c'est les _tiens_.

— C'est autant les tiens que les miens, répond Percy.

— Si tu pars, personne ne pensera à m'inviter, à part peut-être Rachel, mais-

— Nico, sois pas comme ça, proteste Percy. Tout le monde t'adore.

Il regarde Nico hausser les épaules, et son regard semble s'assombrir.

— Sauf toi, termine Percy.

— Pardon ?

— Tu ne t'aimes pas, reprend Percy.

Ce n'est pas une question. Nico tord nerveusement ses doigts, la gorge soudainement trop sèche pour laisser passer le moindre son. Ah, il est découvert, alors. Il est presque surpris que Percy n'en parle que maintenant — Nico n'a jamais montré que du dégoût envers lui-même ; sa bouche trop fine et ses pommettes trop pointues, ses pensées trop éloignées et son incurabilité à faire autre chose que ce à quoi il est habitué.

— Personne ne va vouloir rester avec moi.

— Bien sûr que si !

— Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, rétorque Nico.

— Je t'ai déjà dit, dit Percy, tout le monde t'adore. Comment pourraient-ils ne pas t'adorer, de toute façon ? Je pense que c'est presque impossible de ne pas t'aimer. Tu fais toujours passer les autres avant toi, et tu as une présence particulièrement apaisante, c'est- ne pense pas de mal de toi-même, c'est pas sain, tu sais ?

— Et pourquoi je devrais penser du bien de moi, fait Nico, alors que je ressemble à rien. Pas capable de me faire des amis tout seul, pas capable de m'aventurer là où je suis pas déjà un expert. Je vois les autres sourire et s'amuser, et moi, j'ai l'impression d'être dans une autre galaxie.

— Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, que tu sois différent ? Les choses sont compliquées pour tout le monde, et parfois, il y en a qui galèrent plus que d'autres, mais ça veut pas dire que tu es « cassé », ou une connerie du genre, tu vois ? On s'en fout, des autres, de toute façon. S'ils ont quelque chose contre la différence, ils peuvent aller se faire foutre.

Nico hausse les épaules, le regard au loin. Les nuages sombres s'amassent progressivement pour couvrir la faible lueur matinale. Il laisse ses doigts reposer contre les barreaux du balcon, et pose sa tête contre l'épaule de Percy — il sent bon, se dit Nico.

— J'ai juste pas envie que tu partes. Je suis désolé.

Son coeur bat à mille à l'heure ; tout le quartier doit être réveillé à cause de ses fichus tambourinements.

— Je sais, dit Percy, mais je vais revenir. Mon appart reste là où il est. Je reviens l'année prochaine, promis.

— Ta mère va pas aimer ça, que tu reviennes sans avoir eu ton diplôme.

Percy se met à rire.

— Tu la connais bien, il fait, même sans l'avoir vue.

Puis, au bout d'un moment de silence, il ajoute :

— Mais je vais revenir, t'en fais pas. J'ai juste besoin de changer un peu d'endroit. Peut-être que si je repars sur de nouvelles bases, ma vie ressemblera un peu moins à un échec.

— — —

— — —

Le jour de son départ, tout le monde est réuni. L'aéroport de Los Angeles est bondé, même en hiver, et ils ont du mal à rester groupé. Nico regarde les autres s'agglutiner autour de Percy d'un oeil lointain, il le regarde distribuer des gestes d'affection ici et là, dire à Léo de rester concentré sur c'qu'il fait, à Annabeth d'arrêter de fumer, à Jason de réussir son match à venir. Ce genre de chose. Quand le tour de Nico vient, le reste du groupe s'écarte légèrement, ce qu'il trouve un peu suspect, mais il n'y fait pas trop attention. Percy s'avance et entoure ses bras autour de Nico, le serrant auprès de son coeur. Nico entrevoit sa vieille manie de compter les battements, mais il se sent tellement écrasé par l'émotion qu'il n'arrive pas à le faire correctement.

L'odeur d'air marin qui se dégage du corps de Percy est agréable. Nico ne veut pas le lâcher, mais il faut bien le faire. À la fin, Percy le regarde avec des yeux humides, et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

— Ne te détestes pas trop, il dit.

Dans un mouvement peu calculé, il se penche et dépose lentement ses lèvres contre la joue de Nico. Il sent son visage devenir écarlate sous la sensation douce, le souffle de Percy proche de son oreille, les deux visages encore en contact.

— On se revoit l'année prochaine, dit Percy.

— Bye, répond Nico d'un ton bas.

Après ça, il ne sait plus trop. Percy tourne les talons et s'en va. C'est tout ce qu'i retenir. Lorsqu'ils sont ressortis de l'aéroport, ils devaient être silencieux, Annabeth devait fumer. Il n'est pas sûr. Il pensait à autre chose.

— — —

— — —

Les jours qui suivent sont étranges, et ressemblent à un film sans consistance, avec des mauvais acteurs et un mauvais scénario. Nico passe tout son temps dans sa chambre, parfois dehors, et se perd dans ses pensées, là où il devrait être en train de parler à Percy. Il se pose de longues heures à sa table, regardant son linge sécher par la fenêtre, les fringues s'élancer au gré du vent. Annabeth continue de fumer, mais ne lui propose plus de clope, par peur de le rendre accro lui aussi.

Il revoit le reste du groupe, également, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Plus que jamais, il prend conscience que Percy est le noyau qui lie toutes ses personnes différentes, et que retrouver tout le monde sans lui devient compliqué. Lorsqu'ils s'envoient des messages, ils n'arrivent pas à parler du « groupe » sans inclure Percy, alors les conversations deviennent un peu maladroites. On dit qu'on va rejoindre « les autres », mais ça ne réfère plus vraiment à personne. Les couples et les plus proches restent dans leurs coins, et c'est compliqué de les réunir. Jason, Piper et Léo. Frank et Hazel. Annabeth et Grover. Reyna, que Nico ne voit presque plus. Même Rachel devient distante.

Ce n'est que quand Annabeth le lui fait remarquer qu'il se rend compte du problème.

— Ce ne sont pas les autres qui sont distants, Nico, dit-elle. C'est toi qui nous évites. Moi, je te vois régulièrement, parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, mais tu ne viens jamais quand on est tous ensemble. Les autres aussi ont envie de te voir plus souvent, tu sais. Et à chaque fois que je viens, je te trouve à rien faire. Tu peux pas rester là à déprimer, c'est pas bon pour toi.

Et Nico pense, ah ouais ? Regarde-moi faire. Toi aussi, tu devrais arrêter de fumer, parce que « c'est pas bon pour toi ». À la place, il hausse les épaules, et évite son regard avec un soin particulier.

— Percy va revenir, tu sais ça. J'suis sûre que t'as pas envie de ressembler à un zombie quand il sera là, surtout pour te confesser.

À ces mots, il se met à tousser avec maladresse.

— Pour me- _quoi_ , il fait.

— Te confesser, répète Annabeth. Lui dire ce que tu as sur le coeur.

— Je vais pas me- je vais pas faire ça !

— Te _confesser_ , Nico, tu peux prononcer le mot, ça va pas te tuer.

— Ouais, eh ben je vais pas faire ça.

Annabeth lui lance un regard agacé, comme s'il vient de salir une fringue qu'elle aime bien.

— Pourquoi ça ? Tu devrais éviter de tout garder pour toi, tu sais.

— Déjà, qui te dis que _j'aime_ Percy, dit Nico.

Elle, rit, comme pour répondre à une blague, et Nico décide de ne pas insister.

— De toue façon, je lui dirais jamais. Il me rirait au nez.

— Ah ouais ? _Ce_ Percy, celui qu'on connaît tous, te rirait au nez ? T'es sûr que tu le connais bien ? raille-t-elle.

— De toute façon, c'est pas tes affaires, s'énerve-t-il.

— Si, ça l'est. Je tiens à vous deux. J'aime pas te voir comme ça. Et Percy va revenir, c'est pas la fin du monde.

Elle a presque l'air énervée, mais la seconde d'après, elle est penchée contre son épaule, et lui sourit gentiment. Nico décide d'arrêter de s'enfuir, parce qu'il n'a pas envie de détruire tout ce qu'il a réussi à construire jusqu'ici.

— — —

— — —

Trois semaine que Percy est parti, et Nico le retrouve sur son palier. Quand il a entendu quelqu'un toquer à la porte, il a pensé que c'était pour un sondage ou une connerie, alors il a ouvert avec un air grognon, et probablement peu accueillant. Lorsqu'il le voit dans l'ouverture, une valise derrière lui et un gros sac sur le dos, abordant un pauvre sourire, Nico fait tomber le courrier qu'il a encore dans les mains.

Il ne trouve pas qu'il a beaucoup changé — son teint bronzé est resté presque le même, et ses cheveux sont toujours aussi emmêlés. Il y a peut-être une lueur d'espoir dans son regard, que Nico n'a pas vu avant, mais cette personne est restée la même. Percy n'a pas changé. C'est la pensée la plus rassurante que Nico a eue depuis des jours.

Il balbutie quelque chose d'incohérent, qui n'a aucune importance, et sent des fourmillements se propager dans tout son corps — de ses bras à ses jambes, qu'il n'arrive plus à bouger ; du haut de son crâne à la plante de ses pieds. Il veut dire à Percy de rentrer, il veut lui dire qu'il est heureux de le voir, qu'il lui a manqué, ce genre de chose.

— Tu avais raison, dit Percy. Ma mère était en colère, quand elle m'a vu. Elle m'a dit de rester un mois, et de retourner bosser.

Entendre sa voix semble donner à Nico un sursaut d'énergie, qui le pousse à s'activer — immédiatement, il ouvre grand la porte, pour indiquer à Percy de rentrer ; il sent ses orteils se tordre dans ses chaussures, il a envie de faire quelque chose de ses mains.

Mais Percy n'avance pas. Il reste sur le seuil, portant son poing à sa bouche et s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Elle a aussi dit que je n'avais pas le droit de revenir sans avoir vraiment essayé, et sans toi.

Le cerveau de Nico le laisse enfin répondre.

— S-sans moi ? il demande, incertain.

— Oui, fait Percy. Parce que j'ai tellement parlé de toi qu'elle a fait « stop, tu me donnes la migraine, la prochaine fois, ramène ton _lover boy_ directement ». Quelque chose comme ça.

— Hu-huh, _Lover boy_ ? répète-t-il encore.

Percy se gratte la nuque d'un air embarrassé.

— Le terme est un peu gnangnan, c'est vrai. Mais ça ne m'a pas semblé désagréable. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Et comme d'habitude, Nico reste sans comprendre. Il remue les mots dans sa tête, cherchant les différents sens qu'ils peuvent avoir, et au final, une seule chose reste : Percy n'est pas dérangé par une appellation qui a une connotation largement romantique, et lui _demande ce qu'il en pense_. Ça ne peut pas vouloir dire trente-six mille choses, mais Nico n'arrive pas à se décider sur quoi répondre, parce qu'il a terriblement peur de se tromper. Rien que d'y penser — au rejet —, son ventre se retourne, et ses paumes sont moites.

Sauf que Percy est toujours là, et il le regarde avec, encore, de _l'espoir_. De l'espoir qui fait vibrer la peau de Nico, qui fait trembler sa cage thoracique. Plus Nico attend en silence, plus le visage de Percy prend une couleur rouge — d'abord ses joues, son nez, et ses oreilles, puis sa nuque, son front ; il devient rouge de la tête aux pieds, tellement embarrassé que Nico pense ne jamais l'avoir vu comme ça.

— Je- euh, fait Percy, je suis déso-

— Non ! s'exclame Nico. Atta- Attend, je- !

Il se tait, avale sa salive, réessaye, sous le regard patient de Percy.

— Ça ne me semble pas désagréable, reprend Nico d'une voix tremblante. C'est tout le contraire, même. Reste, s'il te plaît.

Une seconde passe. Le sac de Percy se retrouve par terre, et le temps que Nico cligne les yeux une fois, ils sont tous les deux face à face, son visage calé entre les deux mains de Percy. Son sourire fait trois fois le tour de son visage, et à ce spectacle, Nico se met à rire.

Bientôt, il pourra se laisser aller, se perdre dans les bras de Percy, trouver le courage d'avancer ces lèvres vers les siennes. Il pourra l'embrasser, dans la cage des escaliers qui mènent à son appartement, doucement, du bout des lèvres, puis plus passionnément. Sentir des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et la chaleur réconfortante que dégage Percy.

Bientôt, il pourra peut-être se détester un peu moins. Parce qu'après ça, il pense que ça ira mieux.

— — —

— — —

 _Le tout a un côté mélancolique, mais eh, au moins il y a un happy end ;D ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos différentes impressions ! Bisous !_


End file.
